Unit 03 Repo
by ChaChaTheDrew
Summary: Just a plain, empty story to how UN came to retrieve Unit 03, and a short from a story i might consider to make. What do you think..? Sorry if it is confusing


((Breathe… They tell me to simply think and concentrate on breathing…

Yet,

I don't want to breathe…

I don't want to pilot…

But I am the only one who can.

I have to… for my friends, my family,

For all of humanity… yet,

I don't want them ether…

I don't want anything… I just want it to end…))

"Evangelion unit A.0, Launch!" The commander commanded, the various people at the various computer quickly put in the various keys that launched the platform, along with the organic mecha known as the Evangelion, or Eva for short. It nearly resembled a person in a armored suit, but it was much more than that. It was very large, not like any man, standing taller than nearly any building around. Once at the surface, the robot stood idle awaiting the pilot to command it. Within the back of the sleeping beast, a 'entry plug' held its pilot. He sat in the LCL- the strange orange liquid that one can breathe, and a vital component to piloting the huge creature.

"Shawn...?" Asked one of the people at the computer, assessing and watching the boy's vital signs.

"There is something wrong…" Shawn said trying to make the beast move, but it shut down on him. The huge orange armored mecha became slightly limp, was it not for the restrictors on, it would have fell on its three eyed face. Two eyes on the right, and one on the left. It always caused problems, being one of the prototypes that never fully worked, but there was something else about it.

"Fine, launch Eva unit 03…" She let out a sigh as the navy blue mecha surfaced. It looked much more human than its orange counterpart. "Shawn, we are going to leave you up there to see if you can still support Vincent once things get going…" The commander said, Shawn let out a sigh. He hated Vincent, and hated piloting, maybe if he was lucky, Vincent would die while killing the angel, but he was too advanced for that.

"What about Eva unit A.9?" Shawn asked, referring to their third pilot. She was, intimidating… Her abilities in the Eva were matched by no one of the USA NERV branch. America had poor luck keeping more than one functioning Eva, only unit 03 worked without issue but the UN was forcing that to be sent to Japan while their prototype was being fixed. They had many more than three units, which the UN forbid, but the other two units are deep in storage, to never be seen unless of course unit A.0 and A.9 are damaged. One is a unit much like 03- fully functional and a actual production model, not like A.0 and A.9- prototypes. The other unit in storage is unstable and nothing short of dangerous. That's goes without saying that all models are dangerous to a extent.

"Still in repair…" Her answer was short. The commander was one who never spoke too many words. Shawn sat there in his entry plug while Vincent shot away. The power cord strapped to the back hissed on the ground it was being dragged on. Sometime later, unit A.0 finally reactivated. Its armor was primarily orange and black, with white details. For some odd reason, there were two eyed on one side of its face, and one eye on the other, making a triangle between the three. Shawn thought, imagined rather, that he was walking, and the mecha walked. That's how it was used. You had to become the being itself in order to use it. Picking up a rifle about the length and size of a airplane, Shawn tried to catch up to Vincent.

On the shoulders of the Eva, two rectangular armor fins rested. They housed a knife on the left, and the entire right shoulder fin acted as a needle gun. The Eva ran with great speed, quickly gaining speed when a beam of concentrated heat shot at him. He couldn't have blocked or dodged the attack under any situation.

"Aaaaaahaaaag!" Shawn yelled in blistering pain. He was the Eva, and the Eva was him. They shared the body and what ever happened to the Eva, Shawn could feel, even if he himself came to no harm. Out from nowhere, Vincent came, or unit 03 rather- tackling Shawn's unit out of the way right as the beam intensified into a ray of heat, cutting both unit's power cords.

"Crap…" Vincent said silently as he blindly shot into the sky. The angel obviously had the advantage, and at the rate things were going, the two boys would lose within five minutes.

"_5:00:00"_

The timer started. That's how long they had. The numbers ran fast, as Vincent dropped aside the slightly damaged unit A.0 and grabbed the rifle, shooting at what he believed the origin of the attack was.

"_4:47:92"_

"_4:43:32"_

"_4:39:28"_

The time was running quickly as Shawn watched the timer. He slowly made his way to his feet and stood. It was obvious unit A.0 was soon to go. As he walked, parts of the armor shambled and shook off, falling to the forest below. His left fin plate slid open to allow a knife to wait. Unit A.0's hand pulled out the knife.

"Shawn, stay out of this, your unit won't handle any more damage…" She started to say when from the sky descended the angel. Wings… It looked exactly like the Eva's, but with wings. Then another, and another. Three white eyeless Eva's flew in circles around the two units.

"What the hell?!" Shawn yelled, looking to his clock.

"_3:22:79"_

"Wait…" Vincent said as another came from the sky, on his shoulder a large ray gun rested. Vincent quickly shot at it, the gun broke. The other three had strange swords (ooken) that they loosely carried with one hand. The now gun-less Eva shot down and landed on unit 03. Shawn attempted to assist, driving his knife into the back of the white Eva, running it down it's back and ripping the spine open. Shawn pulled out the spine when two Eva's landed on him. Unit 03 kicked the spineless Eva off, it was unable to move now, and shot down the third Eva that was still flying. All three of the white units lost their swords in the process.

A.0 was able to kick one off, but another toppled on top of him right after that. A.0 and the white Eva both sent out a punch, but the weakened prototype unit couldn't handle the pressure on its hand and the bone ripped out from its arm. In a flash of movements, A.0 spun it's legs in a cyclone motion, knocking the white Eva down. A.0 stood back up and reengaged the other Eva, shoulder tackling it and holding it down for its needle gun to shoot it in the face; disabling it's pilot and Evangelion's brain all together. The other Eva came back, grabbing A.0 by the neck and tightening on its grip until there was a snap. Shawn let out a screech of pain as the unit both lost its power and died from a snapped neck. If his battery died any later, Shawn would have died along with A.0.

The last standing Eva was tackled and nearly torn to parts by unit 03. He managed to break its arms, elbows, one knee cap and crush it's lower jaw before his battery gave out on him. The unit 03 fell silent on top of the torn white Eva.

"Shawn.?!" Vincent breathed heavy into the microphone. "You okay..?" He asked.

…

"_0:00:00" flashed in red_

"Yeah…" Shawn said silently. "What the hell was that..?" He asked when suddenly his unit begun to shake back to life, as did all the white units. Unit 03 stayed unmoving. Slowly, the five Eva's stood, four white and one orange. Shawn tried to move his unit, but it ignored and rejected his commands. He noticed that A.0's arm begun to restore itself, as did all the damage to the other Eva's. The one with spikes in its head had to pull out the needles before it could fully reconstruct itself. A.0 stood while the other four picked up 03. Its entry plug ejected, A.0 caught it with little effort before it shut itself off. The four white Eva's flapped free their wings and started to fly away. Shawn jumped out from his entry plug and slid down the Eva's previously destroyed arm to where the isolated entry plug was. Shawn grabbed the manual open bar, the pain was delayed from all of his adrenalin and he pried open the door. The orange LCL flooded out, Shawn ignored it and poked his head inside.

"Nice catch…" Vincent said idly. His face was plane, he never made facial expressions, he never even showed emotion until when he yelled for Shawn. Shawn smiled with tears falling from his eyes when he fainted into the LCL. Vincent jumped out from his seat and pulled Shawn out. Off in the distance, helicopters could be heard coming. Vincent sat with the deathly pail Shawn in his lap.

**?**


End file.
